Break from Routine
by Sparkylovesfire
Summary: A Jogan fic based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. Full details inside.


**Title: **Break from Routine  
><strong>Author:<strong> br33_br33/Sparkylovesfire/taweesha  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Logan/Julian. Rimming. Fingering.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M (there's sex. Dude.)  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,742

**Warnings:** Porn. Mushiness. Logan being a sweetheart.

**Summary: **Basically, Logan rims and fingers Julian.

_**Author's Note: Enjoy?  
><strong>_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Dalton, Logan or Julian. Glee belongs to FOX, and the others belong to the lovely Miss CP Coulter._

* * *

><p>They start out as they usually do. Logan shoves Julian onto the bed and starts kissing up his neck; Julian sighs and threads his fingers into Logan's hair and tugs whenever the blond does something particularly wonderful with his teeth and tongue; Logan traces his fingers over Julian's skin, memorizing the ridges of scars, the lightly toned muscles, the gentle dips and curves of Julian's figure. It's routine for them. A little monotonous at times, but Julian enjoys the consistency in his sex life for the most part. But then Logan pulls away with that glint in his eyes that says has something in mind. Something that will more than likely work out in Julian's favor anyway.<p>

"I'd like to try something," Logan says.

"Yeah?" Julian cocks an eyebrow and waits for the blond to continue. Logan grins deviously, pressing a light kiss against the corner of Julian's mouth.

"How do you feel about rimming?" Logan asks. Julian's eyes widen, taken slightly by surprised, but hardly in a bad way.

"Logan Wright wants to try rimming? Logan Wright, who wouldn't even have sex with me in any other position besides missionary for the first three weeks we had sex? The guy who wouldn't have sex with me at all for the first four months of our relationship?"

"Shut up," Logan growls, but there's no malice to it. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. You. On your knees. With that adorable ass sticking out." Julian's cock jumps at the idea of Logan's hands, heavy and warm and rough, on the cheeks of his ass, himself basically on display for Logan.

"Oh, really now?" Julian tries to feign mockery, but his voice cracks and gives him away. Logan's smile grows. Julian smiles too and bats playfully at Logan.

"So…?" Logan questions, watching Julian through darkened, hooded eyes. The hair on the back of Julian's neck stands on end, as if Logan's arousal is being channeled through that one look into Julian.

"Sure," Julian says. "Why not?" Logan responds eagerly, capturing Julian's lips in a searing kiss that makes Julian's toes curl and his back arch slightly.

"I love you," Logan murmurs against Julian's lips, hands cupping the sides of Julian's face.

"I love you too," Julian answers, pressing forward into the kiss, trying to get Logan closer. Logan's arms snake around Julian's waist, and Julian just relishes in the feeling of kissing and being kissed. Logan _knows _what Julian likes best, what's feels good for him, and he uses it to his advantage, licking into Julian's mouth and nipping lightly on his lower lip. It drives Julian insane.

Then Logan pulls away and grips his hips, rolling Julian over onto his stomach.

Julian folds his arms in and rests his head against them, shivering as he feels the ghost of Logan's breath trickle down his spine. Logan kisses lightly at Julian's back, pecking at random intervals at the vertebrae. Julian's stomach does flips as Logan reaches the base of his spine and bites lightly on his right ass cheek.

"You're ridiculous," Julian laughs almost nervously, shaking slightly in anticipation.

"I know," Logan says smugly. Then he squeezes Julian's ass, pushing them apart to expose Julian's hole. It isn't until this moment, feeling completely vulnerable and open, that Julian feels just a tad bit insecure. He's not sure why; he's never felt this way before in bed with Logan. He really hasn't felt that way with Logan at all, with the exception of a few moments of self-doubt towards the beginning of their relationship.

"Do you still want to do this?" Logan asks, cutting through Julian's thoughts. Julian jerks around and sees Logan watching him with wary green eyes.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"You got really quiet. And not God-I'm-so-turned-on-I-can't-make-a-proper-noise quiet, but more like something's-wrong quiet."

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this. I just thought it'd be fun. Something for you." Logan's always thinking about Julian. Even if he doesn't mean to, he does, in his own little way, spoil Julian. A strange warmth surges through Julian's veins, and he knows his concern was unfounded; Logan loves him unconditionally, and he wants to do this _for_ Julian. Because that's what he cares about. He has no reason to be worried. Not with Logan.

"I'm fine," Julian says with renewed fervor. He pushes his hips back, urging Logan to continue. "Please, Lo. I want it." He can't really see Logan's smile, but he knows it's there. The air around Logan seems to change when he smiles. Everything's…better. Lighter. Happier. At least to Julian.

"If you're sure," Logan says, pecking at the inside of Julian's cheek. Julian shudders.

"I am," Julian affirms. Logan answers him by pressing his lips against Julian's hole, almost in a kiss. Julian jumps, thrown off guard, but it doesn't even partly prepare him for the feeling of Logan's tongue hesitantly licking a thick, wet stripe against his ass.

"Fuck," Julian gasps. This spurs Logan forward, and the next swipe of his tongue is more assured this time. Julian whimpers in the back of his throat, doing his best to resist the temptation to thrust back into Logan's mouth.

"God," Julian breathes through his nose, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Logan grip on Julian's cheeks strengthens, as if he knows Julian's concern and wishes to stop it in its tracks.

"Just let me take care of you," Logan says, pulling away for a moment and then returning to his attentions, licking and sucking the puckered flesh of Julian's hole. He starts pushing his tongue through the tight ring, and Julian seizes up. It's just…it's such a new feeling. It isn't anything like when Logan preps him with his fingers or fucks him. It's so…soft. It's different, and Julian loves it, even if a part of him does want something a bit more substantial to clench down on.

"Logan," Julian whines. "_Logan_." Logan licks harder into Julian, spreading his cheeks further and leaning in. Julian fists the sheets, tugging and pulling in an effort to restrain himself.

Then Logan decides to surprise Julian further by pressing a finger against Julian's hole, slipping it in alongside his tongue. Julian lets out a full guttural groan, actually pushing back against Logan finger. Logan tries to get him wetter, forcing more spit into Julian to allow a little more wiggle room for a second digit.

"I thought you'd never done anything like this," Julian squeaks, willing himself to relax as the second finger breeches him.

"I haven't," says Logan. "But porn gives you lots of ideas to try."

"Oh, really?" Julian's laugh dissolves into a string of barely distinguishable moans as Logan begins scissoring his fingers, stretching Julian almost delicately.

"Yeah. Mostly when you're gone. I don't need porn when I have you," Logan explains. Julian turns his head and sees Logan staring at his own fingers as they open Julian up. Or maybe it isn't his fingers he's staring at.

"God, do you know how fucking hot this is?" Logan says, thrusting his fingers in and hitting that his prostrate and causing Julian to jerk back onto his finger in a desperate attempt to do it again.

"Logan," Julian groans. "Please…"

"What do you want?" Logan asks, but even as he does so he pushes harder into Julian and brushes against the same place repeatedly, sending stars flashing before Julian's eyes. Julian reaches down between his legs to palm at his cock, needy for friction there too.

"God, more," Julian practically begs, and Logan doesn't deny him, working him open even further. By this time, Julian's coherency is completely shattered and his speech capability is nothing but a broken series of gasps and whimpers coming from deep within his chest, as if tearing the air from his lungs.

"Logan—I—" Julian tries to articulate the growing warmth pooling in his lower belly, sending tendrils of pleasure pulsing throughout his body, but Logan understands and leans in, sliding his fingers as far as they'll go and hitting Julian's prostate while also pushing his tongue in beside them. With one final tug of his cock, Julian comes, dribbling milky white fluid onto Logan's baby blue bed sheets.

Julian falls forward, collapsing against the pillows. He takes in slow, soothing breaths, attempting to bring himself down for the oversensitive, post-climax high. He rolls over and looks towards the foot of the bed where Logan is still watching him.

"Come here, Your Majesty," Julian commands. A small smile falls across Logan's face, and then Julian feels Logan's weight shift until the blond boy settles next to him. Julian presses a light kiss against Logan's jawline, and then the blond boy drops his head slightly until he can kiss Julian properly on the mouth. Logan's lips taste like they usually do, but with a slightly hint of, well…Julian, but it doesn't bother him as much as he'd thought it would.

As Logan continues his soft kissing—the kissing that usually compensates for the bruised lips Julian has by this point—Julian's hand wander down the plane of Logan's chest, over the contours of his abs, until he reaches Logan's cock, jutting out and just begging for Julian's attention. Logan sighs at the contact, but his lips remain attached to Julian's, and his arm wraps around Julian's waist and pulls him closer as Julian starts pumping Logan's cock at a steady pace, making the older boy lose his composure and arch into Julian's fist. Julian picks his rhythm, flicking his wrist harder and faster, trying to give Logan just a fracture of the mind-blowing orgasm he's given Julian.

Logan's lips stops moving against Julian, and his head falls into the crook of Julian's neck, mouthing words there instead. Julian only has to stroke Logan a few more times before the older boy bites down lightly on Julian's throat and reaches his peak, spilling onto Julian's hand.

Logan pants heavily, watching Julian through heavy lidded eyes, though this time for a different reason than the ones from before. Julian looks from Logan to his hand before bringing it to his lips, licking away Logan's come. Logan gawks the entire time, completely unashamed, and groans, rubbing his still-soft cock anxiously. Julian laughs.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," he says. "We still have all night."

Logan kisses Julian's forehead lightly and says, "Yeah. Tonight. Tomorrow. As long as I can have you. That sounds just fine to me."


End file.
